Poetry from the Soul
by Chibiwoof
Summary: She never knew that she would be ripped from the life that she loved so much...if she had, maybe she would have wished for something different. Maybe she would still be in the past...maybe she would still be in Japan.


****

New Life. Slow Start.

Kagome walked into her new school, head down. She was sad. But that did not keep her from attending. For though she was here on bad terms, she was going to take full advantage of it. As she walked she bumped into a couple of people, apologizing quickly in Japanese before continuing to walk. Then she would curse herself for speaking in her native tongue, for she knew that about ninety-nine percent of them would not understand.

Foolish she cursed in her native language. _You idiot you know they cant understand you when you use this language, though if they are to stupid to figure out that you were apologizing. . . . .MOU! YOURE TALKING TO YOURSELF AGAIN! AND IN THIRD PERSON!_

Letting out a frustrated growl, Kagome opened the door to her new schools office and walked in. She made sure to remind herself to use their language. But before she could even get a word out, a young woman who looked to be Japanese as well approached her and started talking. . . .IN HER LANGUAGE!

Konichiwa, ano, Daijoubu desu ku?

Iie. Kagome replied to the strange girl who looked to be a little older and a couple of inches taller.

Naze! the girl asked with concern in her voice. But before Kagome could answer. . . .

Good Morning ladies. Is there something that I may assist you with this morning? You might want to get a move on before you are late for class. It was the school principal.

Ano. . . Kagome started.

Please just call me Mr. White. I apologize, youre the new student we are expecting are you not? Allow me to make introductions. I am youre school principal, Mr. White please, I hate being called principal. It sounds way to formal. And this young lady here. . . . Before he could finish the strange young lady interrupted him.

Um, Mr. White. Im not sure if she knows English.

Hu? Really? She should. Her transcript says she does.

I speak English just fine. Im sorry. I am just so use to using Japanese.

Its okay, I understand. Mr. White said before he walked away.

_How can you understand youve been in. . ._

Bet youre thinking how can he possibly understand right? The strange girl asked.

Kagome blushed a little before nodding her head. Hai.

Well he was a transfer student when he was in high school about ten years ago. He was in Mexico though. Not the same place yes I know but, it is all the same feeling. He kept using English and every one there gave him weird looks. It was funny. . . .well when he told me the story it was. By the way, my name is Suki. And I am not talking about that really hot chic from To Fast, To Furious either! Oh please, soooo do not compare me to her! Suki said.

Kagome giggled. It pleased her to no end that she was able to meet someone that she could easily talk to on her first day. My name is Higurashi Kagome. I just moved her not to long ago. It was over the summer actually. I am not an exchange student, I am here semi-permanently.

What do you mean semi-permanently? Suki asked with her head tilted slightly to the side. Her short light black hair coming just past her ears, followed the movement that her head made.

Well my mom sent me here because she cant support me right now. To many doctor bills. Plus she still has to keep up with the shrine. So I am living with my father right now. My mother and father divorced a long time ago but they still remain such great friends. And any time I needed something or my mother needed something, our father was always there. Kagome said as she noticed her younger brother walk up to her.

Our father? Suki asked again.

Hey sis. Dad asked me to give you this. Its lunch money since he couldnt make us a lunch this morning before he left for work. He told me to tell you that he loves you. Souta said.

Thanks Souta. By the way, Suki this is my little brother, Souta meet Suki.

Hello Suki, it is a pleasure to meet you.

Suki giggled. She found Souta to be very cute. She got an evil gleam in her eye and decided to play around with him. You know Souta. I think youre hot. To bad I have a girlfriend right now. But maybe if we dont work out you and I can hook up ne? Both girls laughed as Souta blushed.

Ano. . . . Souta nodded his head in slight agreement and then turned to walk away.

Once Souta was out of sight, they both burst into laughter and walked into the guidance office for their new schedules. Once they received their schedules they walked down the halls. It was two minutes before the first bell rang letting them know they had five minutes to get to class.

So Kagome, tell me about your friends at home. Finally, I found her.

Ano. . . .can we not talk about that right now please?

Okay I get the point.

Kagome walked into her first period class and breathed deeply. Her and Suki had separated two class rooms back. _Well here goes everything_. she thought as she walked into the door.

He walked into the class room. He wanted to be a high school English teacher in Japan but he needed to be here to get the degree. Japan had some of the most excellent collage educations in the world, but not for the profession he looked forward too. Now he had to deal with out of control American teenagers with attitudes. This was his first time teaching. And he was doing it under the instruction of another teacher. He would spend the year teaching and planning, grading and tutoring, and getting tutored himself. The teacher would simply sit back and watch his every move as he stood there giving speeches and handing out homework. Only when something was not right would his teacher step in.

He enjoyed teaching. Has enjoyed it since his father adopted his younger sister, Rin. His mother, having wanted to be free from his father to persue another man she loved, had left without so much as a goodbye. His father remarried though, and he didnt mind. His step-mother took care of his younger brother Mitsuro. He, Sesshomaru, was cold, but not cruel. If the laws could allow it though, he would be cruel. It was his nature. Only a select few people would be an exception to this rule. He walked over to the desk that he and a real English teacher shared. He was not afraid of what was to come, in fact he was not even nervous. He had confidence. . . . .though some would mistake it for cockiness and arrogance. He could care less, this suited him well.

The first bell rang and the eager teenagers filed into the door. He pulled out his lesson for the day, if you could call it that. All it consisted of was introductions and a few fun games that would allow the students to know each other better. He needed them to be comfortable with each other for his year to run smooth. He had a lot of group projects and did not need any shy people. That bugged him the most, shy people. More than raging hormonal females.

Kagome walked into her first class room. Her teacher looked to be about middle age, beautiful long brown hair, and hazel green eyes. Kagome envied her science teacher. With a sigh, she pulled out her schedule and sat down in the front of the class. _No use being shy simply because Im in a different country._ she thought to herself. Then as an after note to her brain she added, Besides, Ive faced down demons bigger than this.

The teacher heard her and walked up to her. Hello, Im Mrs. Blunt, I heard you mutter something about facing down demons bigger than this? she said with a raised eyebrow, and an amused look. Though she had a idea, she wasnt sure if it was true. This girl looked like her, but still(A/n: I did not make up any of these names, when I was in school I really did have teachers by these names.)

Kagome giggled a little. Im sorry Mrs. Blunt. My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I was simply musing to myself that there was no point in being shy simply because I was in a new place.

The teacher smiled while holding her hand out to check Kagomes schedule. Very well, may I see youre schedule please. I just need to make sure that you are in the right place is all.

Sure, ok. Kagome said as she handed her teacher her schedule.

Alrighty then, looks like every thing is in order. Welcome to Bio-I . I hope youre not squeamish about dissecting frogs.

Kagomes eyes grew wide. We really get to dissect frogs?

The teacher laughed again. Yes we do. Oh and good luck on youre next class, I see you have Sachimori for your English instructor. So it is her, he will be pleased to he accepts them.

COOL! Kagome exclaimed excitedly as she rubbed her hands together with an evil gleam in her eyes. Wait, Whats wrong with my English teacher?

Nothing is wrong sweetie, just his first time teaching. In order for him to get his teaching degree, he has to successfully complete one year of teaching in the subject he is majoring in while under the supervision of another teacher that has already completed collage and received their degree.

Oh, I see. Cool. I will make sure to be extra mean in his class. . . .um I mean? Kagome said with an innocent smile and a slight blush. She didnt know why she was being so forward with the teacher, it was like the devious side just slipped out.

Mrs. Blunt laughed again before muttering, All right trouble, just be safe.

Wow Ive only been hear about 45 minutes and all ready I have a pet name for this school. Trouble. . .hmmm. . .I like it, it suits me.

The final bell rang and the class sat down to listen to their teacher. (A/n: what sess is majoring in is Literature, I am aware that I have been calling it english, and for that I apologize but that is how I grew up, only a couple of years ago here did they change it from english class to literature class. . . .for obvious reasons of course.)

Good Morning class I am. . . .

Mr. Sachimori. This is our first time together so I would like to start with introductions. I will start at this end of the room and we will work our way around row by row. You will stand, you do not have to turn around and face the others. You will tell us your name. Before we start though, here is a roll of toilet paper, pass it around and every one take some.

The class looked at their teacher like he was crazy. I mean come on, TOILET PAPER? What does this have to do with Literature. The students groaned thinking this was going to be some lame teacher, which was odd because he only looked about twenty. But they complied.

Once the roll came back empty he passed another roll to where it had been left off. After all of the students finished getting what they wanted, he started at the end of the table and had each student tell him how many square pieces they had as he wrote them down on the seating chart.

Okay now that we have that out of the way, I will take some myself. I have five pieces. I am going to tell you what it is for, and no complaints please, this is to help you. After that we will start. The toilet paper is for the introduction. For every sheet of toilet paper you have, and dont lie because I have it written down, you must tell us one thing about you.

The class was stunned, utter shock and silence filled the room. _Did he just say for every piece I have, I need to tell every one something about me?_ they all thought in unison. One student raised her hand as she batted her eyes at him.

He hated this, he hated being this damn good looking, it made his career that much harder because the hormone crazy females kept flirting with him. This is his first class and all ready someone was hitting on him. Yes? he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

I believe I speak for the whole class when I say that. . . sir I do not believe we heard you right.

Actually, you heard me quite clearly. Now let us begin. My name is Sesshomaru Sachimori, it is Mr. Sachimori for you, for those who have a hard time saying it, Mr. Mori will be fine. I have an adopted sister named Rin who is attending this school as well. She is eleven years old and is very smart. That is two things that I have told you about myself. Three, this is my first time teaching class, and I hope that you will cooperate with me because I would love nothing more that to write you up and send you to the slammer, or better yet, the office.

All the students gasped, some giggled.

Four, I like my meat medium rare, and enjoy exercise. Five, I will not go easy on any one for any reason other than those that are important, such as an illness that allows you a doctors note, or death in the family. Now let us begin.

Now I know some of you are just eager to just start hitting the balls around back and forthbut there is, believe it or not, a technique. So Instead of doing much of P.E. today we will be instead, getting to know each other and learning both strengths and weaknesses. This way, when you form your teams, you will be aware of what to do about it. But until the assistant coach can get here, why dont you all just relax and get to know each other.

Souta sighed for what seemed like the tenth time. Flipping through his sisters art book, he allowed a tear to fall down his face as his eyes landed upon the scene playing out before him. It was his sister, sharing a brotherly hug with Inuyasha and himself. How Kagome always managed to capture the best of moments on paper, with a pencil no less, always confused him. Suddenly though, he stiffened as he felt someone looking over his shoulder. He looked over, to find a girl that looked to be Japanese but at the same time, not quite. Getting annoyed that she was placing her nose where it didnt belong he decided to say something to her. See something you like? Or do you just make it a habit to pry into other peoples business.

Souta almost regretted his words when he saw the hurt look on her face, but got a surprise when she gave him a gentle smile.

Yes, this art is very beautiful. I apologize for looking over your shoulder, however when I tried to get your attention you of it.

Souta looked down at his sisters art book in shame before taking a deep breath. One thing he learned from his sister, was to always apologize when you know you were wrong. Im sorry. he said. After a few seconds he sighed, My name is Souta.

The stranger girl came around to stand in front of him and smiled, I am Rin, it is a pleasure to meet you. Wanna be my new friend?

Souta nearly choked at her forwardness, then laughed because she reminded him so much of how Kagome use to be. Yeah, it would be great to be friends with someone close to my age.

So how do you draw like this, I have been drawing for two years now and it looks like crap!

Souta got a guilty look on his face before he smiled, Actuallyits my sisters book.

Kagome.

Yes, Chromosomes are long, stringy aggregates of genes that carry heredity information. They are composed of DNA and proteins and are located within the nucleus of our cells. Chromosomes determine everything from hair color and eye color to gender. Whether you are a male or female depends on the presence or absence of certain chromosomes.  
Human cells contain 23 pairs of chromosomes for a total of 46. There are 22 pairs of autosomes and one pair of sex chromosomes. The sex chromosomes are the X chromosome and the Y chromosome. These chromosomes determine gender. (wikipedia reference)

Thank you Kagome. Now, what does this mean, any one?

Kagome zoned out as she thought about the predicament she was in. Soon, she knew all to well, that she would find the one she was destined for. She sighed once again as she cursed the fact that every time she tried to write or draw, people would interrupt her. As if saving the world 500 years ago wasnt enough, no you had to rip my mate away from me, me to continue my life. Once I graduated high school I am going to become a Massage Therapistthis way I can make my own schedule, I can be the healer I was intended to be, and I wont be bothered by THIS EVERY DAY LIFE BULLSHIT! Kagome yelped as the bell rang signifying that class was over. She sighed as she ran into someone in the hall again right outside the door of her next class. She mumbled a quick apology before continuing into the class room.

Well, this is certainly going to be interesting. I feel like part of a heard of cattle going to the slaughter house. she muttered.

Thats because we are! Someone chirped.

Kagome yelped again, before whirling around and knocking said person to the ground. She took her defensive stance before she realized that she had just knocked Suki to the ground. Oh my God, Suki I am soo, soo, sorry. Kagome said as she held out a hand to help Suki up.

Its okaythough I think Im going to have a sore bottom for a little while.

Kagome cringed. She really hadnt meant to hurt the poor thing. Suki, if we are going to keep bumping into each otherthere are a fewessentials that you will need to know about my person. Kagome paused as she realized she sounded slightly like _him_. Suki looked at her though, waiting for what she had to say. Please do not ever surprise me like that until I am use to you being around me. Otherwiseyeah, you already have first hand experience.

But why are you always on your guard, you act like some big dog is gonna jump out of the shadows and attack you!

Kagome paled. Not only had Suki unintentionally forced Kagome to see _him_, but how the hell was she going to explaindemons. Then, it hit her. Of course. Suki, my family was attacked by a stranger in a mask from my grandpas collection of ancient artifacts. My mother was in the hospital for almost a month, my grandpa longer. Souta and I were lucky that we escaped unscathed. Wellwe had our bumps and bruisesbut since then I have taken many classes in both hand to hand, self defense, as well as weaponry. After that attack, we had a few more.

Why was your family constantly under attack? Suki asked, already knowing the answer.

Kagome thought about what to say before she took a breath. We lived on a shrine that held many artifacts of great value. Most of the time we were simply the turn over point between the two museums that were corresponding. But sometimes my grandpa would clean them, seeing as how that was his calling or profession. Someone discovered this and until we convinced the near museums that it was no longer safe for us to stay a turnover point for them, we were either attacked, or robbed. Once I had a gun pointed in my directionit was scary. Kagome exaggerated a little.

Suki gave her the saddest look ever before taking a seat behind her friend. Probably thinks I am going to put her in the nut house for revealing the truth. Still, it hurts to know we had such an affect on her.

Mr. Sachimori glared at the girl that had just bumped into him before mild amusement took over his face at hearing the words that left her mouth. Then just about laughed as he watched one of his brothers friends get knocked on their ass for scaring the poor girl. Just as they took their seats, his heart skipped. Its her. But how? Just as he was getting ready to start class he saw his young sister dragging a boy behind her that looked oddly like the woman in front of him. Then it truly registered in his head what he was seeing. She knows better than to get to close to boys! What is that child thinking!

Hi papa! said girl chirped.

Rin. he growled out.

Kagome! Souta cried.

Souta?

At this point the entire class was now watching the exchange with mild amusement, and great interest.

Hey Kags, I hope you are not mad, but I was flipping through your art book and Rin saw it, and she is my new friend too, and she said it was beautiful and wanted to know if you were going to join the art club and participated in art contests! So Are You!?

Kagome blinked. All she could do was blink.

Rin, why are you here?

Ah Sesshomaru! You are so mean! You wait till I tell daddy. Any ways, I wanted you to meet Souta, he is Kagomes little brother and you should see the art book she has! Please?

Something feels fishy here. Kagome thought.

Hey that sounds like a wonderful idea. Can I see Kagome? Please?

Kagome growled, very impressively considering the lack of a proper voice box. No, my art is not for show and tell! Now Go To Class Souta! We Will talk later! she was seriously on the verge of tears.

Ahhh, sis. Please? Just show one person?

YOU ALREADY DID! WIHTOUT MY PERMISSION! OUT!

Miss Higurashi, I must insist that you lower your voice.

Kagome paused, she had been getting ready to punch her brother in the head. She slowly turned around and noticed that there were two teachers in the room. Then she remembered what her first period teacher had said. Ah, so that is what she meant.

Class, settle down, Rin, go to class, here is a pass. I will not do this for you again. You as well boy. Keep your hands to yourself.

For those of you who are new, my name is Mr. Bullock. I am simply here to supervise. This is Mr. Sesshomaru Sachimori. He will be your instructor for the duration of the time that you are in this class.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his stupor realizing his sister had slipped a book into his hand. Not having time to deal with it he placed it onto the desk. Thank you. Now.

Kagome just stared at him. She couldnt stop herself. No. She thought in shocked wonder, and horrible blinding pain. Its not him. But the similarities were unmistakable. She knew it wasnt him, this one was humanvery human. He had long dark hair, auburn almost, pulled back tight into a low pony tail. His amber colored eyes were not the piercing gold that _he _ had, but still the color was extremely rare. His face looked exactly like _his,_ except there were no markings, no pointed ears, and no crescent moon. His arms did not have the markings either, nor did his hands have the dangerously sexy claws that she once wished to have roaming across her body. No, it is not him. She thought sadly. Suddenly a roll of toilet paper appeared in front of her from the person sitting behind her.

Kagome, she whispered, take a few pieces, but only one or two.

Kagome only half way listening ended taking seven pieces without thinking about it then passed the roll to the guy sitting next to her.

Suki groaned. Omg is she really that out of it! This is going to be harder than I thought. We need Mitsuro here.

Sesshomaru walked around the room, keeping his face impassive. How many squares do you have?

Kagomes breath hitched before the scent of tears hit his nose. She kept her head low, Seven sir.

He scribbled down on his seating chart before moving on.

This is going to be a semester. They both thought.


End file.
